


Sunshine

by Holistic_Warbler



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Morning One-Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light cursing, please don’t judge me, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holistic_Warbler/pseuds/Holistic_Warbler
Summary: A basic generic morning one-shot centered around our favorite detective boys.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolisticFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticFangirl/gifts).



It was hot outside. Really hot. Todd blearily opened his eyes and looked up into the morning sky. It was the middle of the summer and he felt oddly content, laying down on the couch on the balcony of the detective agency, Dirk curled up on his chest.  
Dirk's had his arms around Todd's shoulders, his face against his neck. Todd could feel his chest raise and lower with his steady breathing. That's when he realized he had his arms around Dirk, too.   
Dirk's hair was soft. Really soft. Todd had to resist the temptation to lift his hand to brush the hair out of Dirk's face. The other man seemed so peaceful, smiling softly about whatever he was dreaming about.   
All of a sudden, he felt a small jerk, then felt Dirk's eyelashes flutter against his neck. Dirk repositioned himself, then laid back down. "Mmm, hi Todd," he said, smartly. Todd chuckled to himself. "Morning, Dirk."  
"How did we end up outside?"  
"I'm pretty sure Farah got us drunk."  
"Makes sense."  
Dirk pulled him in closer, pressing his own body against Todd so that there was as little space between them as possible. Todd felt Dirk's lips skim against the skin of his neck, again and again. Todd hummed happily while Dirk continued to press butterfly kisses, moving across Todd's jawline.

Todd finally gave in and combed his hands through Dirk's soft, soft hair, ruffling it with his fingers. Dirk lifted his face from Todd's neck and laid down again in the middle of Todd's chest, moving his arms so that they were wrapped around Todd's waist. Todd's own arms moved so that they were around Dirk's shoulders, cuddling the taller man close to his chest, protecting him from the world. 

"Whatever I did to deserve you," Todd whispered. "I am sure as hell glad I did it."

Dirk chuckled, the feeling vibrating through Todd's chest. "That's all I've ever wanted someone to say."

Todd laced his fingers through the fabric of Dirk's shirt, thinking about the months they were apart. It seemed slightly odd to him at first that he could grow so close to someone over a week, then feel so broken when he lost him. For two months, all he had done was search, search, and search for wherever Blackwing had taken his best friend. He gripped on to Dirk's shirt a little tighter, remembering the growing feeling of pure hopelessness he'd experienced while on the run with Farah. Todd highly doubted Blackwing was done looking for Dirk, but he didn't think he could possibly loose the best thing that'd ever happened to him again.

He hadn't realized that he was crying, but the next thing he knew, Dirk's arms were around him, letting Todd sob into his shoulder. 

"I won't let them take you again, Dirk," he whispered softly. 

He heard Dirk's breath hitch, and soon enough, there were soft sniffles and the feeling of tears soaking into his skin. 

The two of them stayed like that for a few more minutes, embracing and crying softly, until, eventually, they separated looking into each other's eyes. Todd clasped Dirk's hand in his.   
"I love you."

Dirk smiled softly and ran his thumb over Todd's. "I love you, too."

Todd grinned. "Ice cream for breakfast?"

The speed in which Dirk jumped apart and onto his feet, running into the kitchen, was so comical that Todd had to stay sitting down for a minute or two to recover from his laughter.

Once he'd made it into the kitchen, he saw Dirk siting at the table, digging into a plate with three scoops of strawberry ice cream on it.

"You fucking idiot," teased Todd. "You're gonna get yourself sick."

"Yes," agreed Dirk. He tossed Todd a spoon. "We both shall get sick."

Grinning, Todd sat down in the seat next to Dirk and ate.

About halfway through the "meal", Todd turned and pulled Dirk towards him by the collar. Dirk's hands managed to find his waist, and Todd's ran through Dirk's hair. Dirk tasted like the cheap strawberry ice cream they'd been eating only seconds ago. They parted, both gasping for breath.

Todd sighed. It'd been a good morning one-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the cutest thing I’ve ever written in my life. Of course, whenever I write fluff, I have to include at least one paragraph of angst. Also this is my first fic I’ve posted on this, so please don’t judge me.


End file.
